Behind the scenes
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: If South Park was real life, what would the actors think whilst filming some of our favourite episodes?


**A/N: Lol, just a crazy idea I got, which will soon become a series. This is Marjorine and I'm working on the next one now, which will be Tweek vs. Craig.**

"No, no, no, no ,no. I am NOT doing this!" was Butters' greeting as he stormed into the trailer, slamming the door with his empty hand. "They've gone w-way too far this time!"

Kenny sighed as he flipped through a magazine, looking for any articles about himself, glad to be free of that stuffy parka for five minutes "What is it now Butters?"

The blonde shoved a wad of paper in front of his co-star's face "This is the script for this week's show" he huffed. Kenny took it and started reading, his eyes lighting up when he reached the part that was bothering the blonde. "No way dude!" Kenny chuckled.

"What?" Kyle, who was sat at the small breakfast table, catching up with his school work asked. "What does he have to do this time?"

"The producers want me to dress up as a girl" Butters explained.

"What?" Craig butted in, having been locked in a coversation with Tweek and Kevin Stoley before he heard that last part.

"Gah! S-seriously?" Tweek added.

"Yeah, I have to go to a girl's sleep over, dressed as the new girl in town, so that I can steal one of those paper fortune telling things because the rest of you think it's an actual future telling device" Butters explained, beginning to pace up and down the trailer.

His nine year old friends all shared a look of confusion "But then... how do the girls not get suspicious about your character dissapearing?" Kyle asked.

"You guys force me to fake my own death" Butters answered.

"But... your parents-"

"- think I'm a demon child and lock me in the basement" the boy finished Kyle's sentence for him.

Before anything else could be said a hysterical Cartman, followed by Clyde, Token and Stan burst into the trailer. "Haha... you...ha... you're gonna be a pretty little girl - hahahahahaha." he paused to wipe a tear from his honey brown eye. "Matt and Trey are freakin' geniuses dude."

"You weren't saying that last season when we filmed the ninja episode and you had to do a nudity scene" Kyle snapped.

"Screw you Kyle, your just jealous because you will never have the insane acting skills that I posess...dumb Jew" Cartman retorted.

"You don't need acting skills r-tard! This is a scripted documentary! We're playing ourselves!" Kyle argued. "Or can you not get that into your big fat skull?"

"Oh god here we go again" Stan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"This isn't fair!" Butters suddenly yelled. "I'm allways the one who has to do this sort of thing! You never see Craig having to stick balls on his chin or Tweek having to dress up like a dog with a plastic star stuck to his eyelid so that he can't open his eye without ruining the make-up and when has Clyde, Token or even Kevin ever had to have D.I.Y liposuction?" he continued to rant, unfazed by the shocked faces of his co-stars. "Well guess what? I'm not doing it this time! Matt and Trey can j-just... I don't know... get lost in the woods or something."

... 30 minutes later ...

Butters groaned as the make-up artist put the finishing touches to his 'Marjorine' look. For some reason they had decided to shoot the scene where Marjorine is introduced first, probably so Butters couldn't back out of it. He climbed out of his chair, pulling at the skirt as he went -not used to wearing that kind of thing- and feeling pretty stupid for being so gullible. He took his place outside the classroom door waiting for his cue.

"Oh wow" Mr Garrison commented as he made his way onto set, trying desperately not to laugh at the poor kid.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Butters replied with a glare.

"Ok, quiet on the set please" Matt shouted, silencing the buzz of conversation that surrounded the child actors.

Trey cleared his throat as he helped the main camera man make final adjustments "Ok so this is season nine, episode nine 'Marjorine' take one and... action!"

Mr Garisson put on his serious acting face before walking onto set "Ok, children, lets take our seats." Butters' stomach did flips as he heared Mr Garisson's first line. "Now, I know that we're all still in deep, deep mourning over the tragic death of our classmate, Butters."

"Who's Butters?" he heard Red throw in. It wasn't in the script, but Matt and Trey let the kids add lines if they felt that it would improve the scene. Who's Butters? Oh he was going to have a word with her about that later.

"But we all must try to move on." Oh God, his part was coming up soon. "And so, I'd like you to help me welcome a new student, who has just moved here from Dallas. Children, please say hello to Marjorine."

Butters stepped into the room in his costume and make-up, before he could even say his first line Kenny let out a cry of "Oh. My. God!" Then nearly all of the male actors burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ok, ok, cut!" Matt yelled. "Boys could you all just let it out now so that we can at least get one run through of this scene finished."

After the boys had their hysterical laughter fit they re-set and Trey called out "Ok just go from Mr Garisson's last line. Season nine, episode nine 'Marjorine' take two and... action."

"Children, please say hello to Marjorine."

Butters walked onto set "Oh... uh... hello."

"Wellcome to our schoo-"

Cartman let out a loud snort followed by yet another laughing fit "I'm so s-sorry - Ha ha ha!- does... does he have to be in the room when we do this scene?"

"Well yeah he's kind of the main character in this scene" Trey responded.

"Ok...ok" the brunette boy replied, trying to calm himself down. "I'm good... continue." He managed to keep it together until Butters curtseyed, but that set them all off again.

It still hadn't got any better an hour later "Ok" Matt said tiredly. "Season nine, episode nine 'Marjorine' take forty three and... action.

"Well, I'm just a typical little girl" Butters began, silently praying that no one would interrupt again so that he could get out of that skirt as soon as possible. "I like dancing, and ponies, and getting my snootch pounded on Friday nights." Please, please don't start laughing again Butters tought to himself.

"Nice" Clyde commented, causing all of the guys to chuckle.

"Cut!" Trey shouted. "Right, that's it! Now we don't mind you having a little fun with this because it's your show, but when it gets to the forty third take and you're still messing up the scene it's gone too far. Cartman, Kenny and Clyde, you're all on your last warnings, if there's anymore corpsing from you we're cutting you out of the scene."

Kenny pulled his hood down to ask "What's corpsing?"

Kyle sighed "It's when an actor-"

"Or actress" Wendy interjected.

"Fine" Kyle responded. "It's when an actor or actress ruins a scene by laughing."

"Oh" Kenny replied. "Ok, I won't do that anymore" he promised before pulling his hood back on.

"Yeah me too" Clyde added. "I wanna keep my part in this episode."

The whole cast and crew turned to look at Cartman, who shrugged before saying "What? I'm not making any promises. Besides you need me, without me you just have a pussy and a Jew who aren't as funny as me along with a poor ass stunt man and a young tranny-"

"Hey" Butters pouted.

"You can argue all you want Butters, but you're the one in a skirt right now" Cartman retorted.

"What and you've never dressed up as a girl fatass?" Kyle retorted.

Cartman huffed "Listen Jew, I'll have you know tha-"

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Butters questioned, ignoring the arguement that was breaking out in the backround.

"Yep" Matt, Trey and Mr Garisson answered.


End file.
